Kaiba goes good
by tidalryu
Summary: what happens when Seto's doctor tells him to be nice? chapter 29!!! FINALLY DAMMIT!
1. the beginning

Kaiba goes good  
  
Our story begins when Seto Kaiba is at the psychiatrist  
  
Dr.MINAMILATORATITO: so, what's the problem?  
  
Seto: what's the problem?! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Picks up Dr. M and slams him to the ground  
  
Seto: I lost in my favorite card game so now my life has been shattered to pieces.  
  
Seto: my brother was sad, my parents are dead, and I'm too rich!  
  
Dr. M: Can I have some money?  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOT GONNA BE DEAD IN A SECEND FOOL!  
  
Dr. M: well maybe you should loosen up a bit. You know, be nice for a day.  
  
Seto: fine, but if it does not work, I'll drown you in my blue eyes pond in my blue eyes garden dedicated to 3 cool cards called the blue eyes.  
  
Dr. M: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. how 'bout not.  
  
Next day  
  
Seto: *yawn* Wow, what a nice day! (I already hate this)  
  
Mokuba: brother! Breakfast  
  
Seto: yippee! Whoohoo! Hot diggity! What's on the menu bro?  
  
Mokuba: cries and runs away screaming  
  
Seto: 23 hours and 58 minutes to go. I can wait that long.  
  
Takes a book out and starts reading  
  
23 seconds later  
  
Seto: what's the point of going through with this if I'm just gonna sit here all day? Door suddenly bursts down and Mokuba emerges with security  
  
Mokuba: there he is!  
  
Seto: well hello gentlemen! How can I help you?  
  
Security man #1: nice try! Now who are you and where's the real Kaiba?  
  
The door (which was magically brought up again) burst down  
  
Yugi: My doc says I should be mean for a day, so give me all ya goods  
  
Security man #2: now what kind of doctor is that?  
  
Yugi: a good one, so gimmie all ya money and no one gets hurt!  
  
The door burst down again  
  
Joey: are we too late? To stop yug?  
  
Tea: Yugi! Snap out of it!  
  
Tristan: Hey, It's Kaiba!  
  
Joey: that slime ball!  
  
Yugi: yea, slime ball! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Keeps laughing until suffocates and collapses, his friends take him to the hospital soon after  
  
Door bursts down again  
  
Bakura: where are they, did I miss them nooooooooo!  
  
Kaiba: they just brought their good friend Yugi to the emergency room, he laughed to hard. But please stay for a while!  
  
Bakura runs like heck  
  
Door bursts down again. Nintendo cast emerges  
  
Mario: wherea isa peacha?  
  
Link:....  
  
Ash: yea!  
  
Pikachu: pika chewy chew chew chew chew  
  
Spits out gum  
  
Pikachu: god, that's been in there for years  
  
Seto: I'm starting to get uncomfortable  
  
Mokuba: HELLO!?!?! GET HIM?!?!?  
  
Security grabs Seto and throws him in a dungeon  
  
Mokuba: and fix the door!  
  
So, what did ya think? Please review!  
  
I do not own Yugioh, Nintendo, yada yada bing bang 


	2. jail

Inside the jail.  
  
Seto: this is dumb I can't be good. I must tell Mokuba the truth  
  
Sees big guy wearing a black sheet over his head holding an axe walk toward the cell.  
  
Seto: maybe later!  
  
Jumps out window and land on a squirrel, crushing it.  
  
Seto: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hold funeral for squirrel and cries to himself softly.  
  
Runs to The game shop  
  
Grandpa: can I help you?  
  
Seto: please hide me for the next 21 hours and 12 minutes!  
  
Yugi walks in  
  
Yugi: your so dumb seto!  
  
Seto: now lets not use language like that......  
  
Door bursts down  
  
Mokuba: So you're behind this Yugi!  
  
Security grabs Yugi and rips him in half.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Nooooooooooooooooo! How could you?!?! (sob  
  
Runs out of the room crying  
  
Please review  
  
I don't own Yugioh. (we'll call that code blue from now on.) 


	3. seto's proof

Seto keeps running until deep in forest.  
  
Seto: pant pant pant  
  
Sees Yugi being chased by poor people  
  
Seto: I guess I'll have to help.  
  
Seto GO! BLUE EYES!  
  
Throws card on ground and waits for 20 minutes absolutely nothing happens. Then ants come up from the ground and carry Blue Eyes away  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Runs after ants and after the blue eyes is safely tucked away in his pocket crushes all of them one by one.  
  
Seto snaps his fingers and a helicopter comes down and Seto gets in  
  
Seto: to the village!  
  
The helicopter flies above the village and seto drops his cards off  
  
Seto: Dual Monsters for all!  
  
Suddenly a cold and uncomfortable thought races through hid mind  
  
Seto: no, my deck, NO! MY DECK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!  
  
His hair stands on end and turns yellow and his eyes turn green. Then he flies down to the village and tries to gather all his cards before they touch the ground  
  
Seto: man, this nice stuff could be dangerous!  
  
Seto's hair goes back down and to its original color  
  
Seto: no, running out...of....juice!  
  
Eyes turn blue again and Seto falls to the ground  
  
Seto: ow!  
  
Random Man: Hey Kaiba! Someone told me you were nice.  
  
Seto: yea, so?  
  
Mokuba comes in  
  
Mokuba: so that was it huh? You really turned nice?  
  
Random Man: oh yea? Where's your proof?  
  
Seto: well, I didn't want to resort to this but....  
  
Mokuba: NO! SETO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seto: Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee!  
  
Tea and Joey and Tristan and Bakura all get up and sing with him  
  
All: Little Jackie Draper, loved that rascal Puff, and brought him things like diamond rings and other fancy syuff, oh!  
  
Yugi lookes at them angrily, then and x-ray shows his heart, grow bigger and bigger until finally he gets up to sing too  
  
Please R & R! 


	4. the rest

It has been 22 hours since Seto awoke.  
  
Seto: man I still got that dragon song in my head  
  
Seto continues walking through the forest.  
  
Seto: hey wait, I thought Yugi died.  
  
Tidalryu: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... he did, but I needed him for the story to be good. Otaku Amanda was sad Yugi died!  
  
Seto: fine......  
  
Seto sees a squirrel fall from a tree  
  
He picks it up to put it back in and sees that it is rabid. But before he can react it bites him!  
  
Seto: dammit!  
  
Rabies shot falls to Seto's lap  
  
Seto: convenient.......  
  
Seto: wait, the doc said to act nice for a day but I don't have to if I'm not around people! YES! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: must ha ha stop ha hahahaha laughing! Darn! Haha why must my ha actions always hahahahahahahahahaha have to hahah be hah like yugi's?!?!?! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
Collapses on the ground (but does not die Otaku Amanda!)  
  
A crew conveniently comes and brings him to the hospital  
  
Seto wakes up and finds it is 10:45 A.M.  
  
Seto: only fifteen minutes left! YAY!  
  
He then wakes up from the dream to find there is really 112 minutes left  
  
Seto: groan!  
  
Tidalryu: don't be sad! I need more chapters than 4!  
  
Seto: but I don't like being nice.  
  
| |  
  
Tidalryu: too bad!  
  
Grabs his deck  
  
Tidalryu: you can have it back when the fic is done!  
  
Seto: darn.......  
  
Door bursts down  
  
Tea: Seto, we need to finish singing!  
  
Seto: * mumble * * mumble *  
  
Seto and Tea: Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee Little Jackie Paper   
  
Loved that rascal Puff,   
  
And brought him strings and sealing wax   
  
And other fancy stuff. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee Together they would travel   
  
On a boat with billowed sail   
  
Jackie kept a lookout perched   
  
On Puff's gigantic tail Noble kings and princes   
  
Would bow when're they came,   
  
Pirate ships would lower their flag   
  
When Puff roared out his name. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee A dragon lives forever   
  
But not so little boys   
  
Painted wings and giant rings   
  
Make way for other toys. One grey night it happened,   
  
Jackie Paper came no more   
  
And Puff that mighty dragon,   
  
He ceased his fearless roar. His head was bent in sorrow,   
  
Green scales fell like rain,   
  
Puff no longer went to play   
  
Along the cherry lane. Without his life-long friend,   
  
Puff could not be brave,   
  
So Puff that mighty dragon   
  
Sadly slipped into his cave. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee Puff, the magic dragon   
  
Lived by the sea   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist   
  
In a land called Honah Lee 


	5. pegasus's secret

Seto is running from the hospital being chased by tea  
  
Tea: Seto! Lets sing another! How about Clifford the Big Red Dog?  
  
Seto: never!  
  
Keeps running  
  
Is stopped by Pegasus  
  
Seto: this isn't the time!  
  
Pegasus steals tea's soul and rips up the card  
  
Seto: thanks! Hey wait! You did many bad things in your day!  
  
Seto prepares to fight Maximillion  
  
Seto: no, from above the wicked shall receive their punishment (this is so dumb)  
  
Pegasus: very well Kaiba boy........  
  
Seto: darn it! How are you always so happy!  
  
Pegasus: say "glitter"  
  
Seto: huh?  
  
Pegasus: say glitter and picture glitter falling  
  
Seto does so  
  
Seto: wow! That does help! But I'm not there yet....  
  
Pegasus: now say sparkles and picture sparkles falling  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Does so  
  
Seto: wow! It works!  
  
Pegasus: yep! But what ever you do, do not picture tomato soup!  
  
Seto: can I picture chicken noodle?  
  
Pegasus:..... ok, but not chicken beef  
  
Seto: how about alphabet soup?  
  
Pegasus: k, but just leave out the letter Q  
  
Please R&R 


	6. Yami Seto

Seto walks through mountainous region  
  
Seto: feelin' down better start the trick  
  
Seto: ALPAHBET SOUP!  
  
Seto pictures alphabet soup falling  
  
Seto:*sigh* this is so wonderful  
  
He then sees the letter Q (see last chapter)  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Suddenly Seto's mind is filled with racing thoughts  
  
Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q QQ Q QQ Q Q  
  
Q Q  
  
Q Q Q QQ QQ QQ  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto suddenly stops in mid-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! And has an evil expression on his face  
  
Seto: Time... To kill......  
  
Meanwhile at the Game shop  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, trust in the heart of the cards! THE HEART DAMMIT! THE FRIGGEN HEART!  
  
Yugi: but grandpa, the heart is nothing more than a special organ that pumps blood through you arteries!  
  
Grandpa:.......THE DAMN HEART!  
  
Yugi: gee, Grandpa, why the potty mouth?  
  
Grandpa is lying down fuming and eating string beans from a popcorn bag.  
  
Yugi: I'll just let you cool off a bit  
  
Walks into his room  
  
Yugi: gee, Grandpa was sure acting strange!  
  
Yet Yugi did not see the menacing shadow slip past his window.....  
  
A scream is heard from the main room  
  
Yugi: huh? That sounds like grandpa! Or is it Tommy Lee Jones?  
  
Yugi: no, it's Grandpa! Or is it?  
  
Yami's voice: It is! Go save him! Something evil is happening! I can sense it through the power of the jigsaw puzzle!  
  
Yugi: if you say so!  
  
Runs into the room, Grandpa's bloody corpse is all that's left....  
  
Yugi: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto is walking away from the game shop with a bloody knife, suddenly, he pictures glitter  
  
Seto: uh! What happened?  
  
Sees his bloody knife  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Tidalryu: you guessed it! The letter Q transforms Seto into YAMI SETO!  
  
Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun  
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	7. Qgioh!

Seto is walking across the ocean  
  
Seto: hmmmmmm....I'm having trouble breathing  
  
He looked to his left and saw a duck  
  
Duck: quack!  
  
Seto: no.....not.......QUACK!  
  
Quack  
  
Quack  
  
Quack  
  
Quack  
  
Seto: Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q  
  
Seto: Q-gi-oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto shines with a brilliant light  
  
Yami Seto: time.....to kill......  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE SCHOOLY SCHOOL  
  
Yugi: hey, have you guys seen Tea? She's been gone for a while  
  
Joey knows what happened but hasn't had the heart to tell Yugi  
  
Joey: uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh............ She's eating crackers..... yeah........  
  
Tristan: YEAH! SHE LOVE THEM RITZ!  
  
Suddenly, Seto bursts in  
  
Tristan: hey guys look! It's the Puff the Magic Dragon man!  
  
Yami Seto: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Stabs Tristan in the heart  
  
Tristan: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tristan drops dead  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!TRISTAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mysterious voice: that's right Yugi! Cry over a lost friend! They should be your #1 Care!  
  
Tea's spirit appears  
  
Tea: Tristan.....  
  
Seto takes out a vacuum  
  
Tea: *gasp*  
  
Seto sucks up Tea's spirit into the vacuum bag.  
  
Yami Seto: BACK TO BUISSNESS!  
  
Starts to chase Joey around  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto tosses the knife and it stabs into his organs  
  
Tidalryu: ok! That's enough here!  
  
Yami Seto: but I gotta kill YUGI!  
  
Tidalryu: no, what's a Yuigioh fic without Yugi..........?  
  
Yami Seto: darn.........  
  
YS:......I've killed everyone....except the girls!  
  
At Mai's house  
  
Mai: I'm beautiful BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Gunshot  
  
Mai's dead  
  
Seto walks toward Joey's Wheeler's house  
  
Jumps onto top of building  
  
Looks through window  
  
Sees Serenity knitting  
  
All of a sudden Yami Seto turns back to Seto and blushes  
  
Seto backs off and walks away.......  
  
Tidalryu: u thinking what I'm thinking? ^_^  
  
Please R&R 


	8. Seto plus Serenity part 1

Tidalryu: hey guys! Guess what? My reviews reached page 2!  
  
Wadra: what's your point?  
  
Tidalryu: well..I'm happy...and you're my yami so shouldn't you be called yami Tidalryu?  
  
Wadra: what? I can't have my own name? I've been around thousand's of years more than you so humph!  
  
*sticks tongue at tidalryu*  
  
tidalryu: right....let's begin the next chapter! Drum role please!  
  
Wadra takes out a drum set and plays it rapidly  
  
Tidalryu: chapter 8: Seto + Serenity part 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto is walking across the beach  
  
Seto: I can't believe it....  
  
He lays out a blanket and puts up an umbrella and a picnic basket  
  
Seto while eating a sandwich: This nice stuff is really rubbing off on me...  
  
Seto: I be nice for a day and I've already fallen in....no....I can't think that way..but....there are so many dots in this sentence.......I.... remember.......how she was smiling........NO!  
  
Tidalryu: no? What do you mean no?  
  
Seto: where'd you come from?  
  
Tidalryu: uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......I like being godly! Watch this!!  
  
Points to a nearby village and it is soon after crushed by giant popcorn  
  
Tidalryu: he he heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Tidalryu: hahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Seto: ..right....I might need your help......  
  
Tidalryu: yea? Seto: well there's this.  
  
Tidalryu: girl...I know... I'm godly because I'm the Author!  
  
Seto: right well I need to tell Serenity how I feel....  
  
Tidalryu: oh..How about a poem?  
  
Seto: WHAT?! NO WAY!  
  
Tidalryu: come on!.......  
  
Seto:..........  
  
Tidalryu: just get someone to write it for you! IANA's a great poet! Have you read her fics?  
  
Seto: OF COURSE NOT! I'M TRAPPED ON THIS ONE!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: oh yeah!  
  
Seto: and how could a girl write a love poem by a boy?  
  
Tidalryu: hey, you leave her alone! She's my #1 reviewer!  
  
Suddenly ogres come and start beating on Seto  
  
Seto: HELP!!!  
  
Tidalryu is staring mindlessly into the clouds.  
  
Tidalryu: that one looks like a teapot......  
  
Seto: AAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Tidalryu!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu is gone  
  
Tidalryu's voice coming from the teapot cloud: I'm a little teapot short and stout..  
  
Seto: TIDALRYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu pops up from behind the cloud  
  
Tidalryu: man, I stop writing the fic for 1 minute, and things go nuts!  
  
Tidalryu disappears  
  
The ogres suddenly die of a sudden heart attack and Seto's wounds suddenly feel wonderfull and dissapear.  
  
Tidalryu: that worked!  
  
Smiles triumphaly to him self  
  
Seto: alright time to get a poem... I'll ask Mokuba to write it....  
  
2 hours later  
  
Seto receives a piece of paper from his brother  
  
Seto runs into his room shuts the door and unfolds it  
  
It reads this:  
  
Dear Serenity,  
  
I love you I love you a lot I love you like blue eyes Hate you I do not You are the one I love Of you it is I dream A love you so much, Or so it would seem, It is my love I tell you, I hope you don't deny! I want you to answer, Before I wither and die  
  
With secret love, Seto Kaiba  
  
Seto: MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: yea?  
  
Seto: this is perfect!  
  
Seto mails the letter  
  
2 minutes later Seto gets a letter:  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
Your poem is weird but I guess I'll go out with you cuz' your rich  
  
With love I guess, Serenity Wheeler  
  
Seto: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Well?  
  
Please R&R! ^_^ 


	9. seto plus Serenity part 2!

Seto is walking through a meadow  
  
Seto: she said yes..I can't believe it!  
  
Seto: hey wait, I Yugi found out I'd be the laughing stock of the millennium!  
  
Seto: and if Joey found out, I'd get the beating of the millennium!  
  
Tidalryu: No you won't!  
  
Seto: Where'd you come from and how did you know what I was thinking?  
  
Tidalryu: first of all, I can come form anywhere I please, and second,  
  
Smiles evilly  
  
Tidalryu: I know all!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Opens up jacket to reveal monitors of every character in the fic  
  
Seto: wow! Hey, what's Serenity doing?  
  
Tidalryu: ummmmmm...  
  
Looks at monitor  
  
Tidalryu: taking a shower!  
  
Seto: NO WAY! LET ME SEE LET ME SEE!!!  
  
Pounces on tidalryu  
  
Tidalryu teleports above him  
  
Tidalryu: what's your problem?  
  
Seto drooling: heheheehe let..me SEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: no, and if you try again, I'll tell the world that you still sleep with your teddy bear and have tea parties with him every day at 2:00  
  
Seto: You know about Mr. Snuggles?!  
  
Tidalryu: like I said..I know all.....  
  
Seto: so, you also know. Tidalryu: yep! You wear girl's underwear!  
  
Seto: but how?  
  
Tidalryu: I'm the author, so that makes me god! I could make Serenity fall out of nowhere and start making out with you!  
  
Seto: can you do that please?  
  
Tidalryu: yes! But I won't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Seto: so be it  
  
Tidalryu: I can also make her die!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Tidalryu: hehehe  
  
Tidalryu: and by the way, why are you scared of Joey? Didn't you kill him?  
  
Seto: that was my Yami!  
  
Tidalryu: whatever, but you still didn't answer my question!  
  
Seto:........  
  
Seto: why are you even here?! Shouldn't you be writing this fic or something?  
  
Tidalryu: Hey, watch it! Remember! I still have your deck!  
  
Seto: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Tidalryu disappears  
  
Seto is at Serenity's house and rings the door bell  
  
DING DONG! (yes that's neccesarry! ^_^)  
  
The door opens  
  
Serenity: oh! It's Money man.I mean Seto!  
  
Seto: So where do you want to go? Serenity: can you make me a star in Hollywood?  
  
Seto: *shrugs* sure!  
  
At Hollywood  
  
Serenity: wow! This is great!  
  
Seto: pick, we got romance, drama, humor, action, adventure, war, shooting, romance, secret agent, Police chase, romance.....  
  
Serenity: I pick.....shooting!  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Serenity: YAY!  
  
5 hours later  
  
Serenity: this 5 star resort is just great!  
  
Seto: yea...........  
  
Serenity: Seto..I'm really having a great time...  
  
Seto: REALLY! ^_^!!!!????  
  
Serenity: yea! 'cuz now I have power!  
  
Serenity: shoe person!!!!  
  
Shoe person: yes?  
  
Serenity: shine my shoes!  
  
Shoe person: sure!  
  
Seto: is that the only reason you're having a good time?  
  
Serenity: well......yea, that's about it.  
  
Seto: oh man......and all this time I thought you loved me!  
  
Serenity: no, not really.......  
  
Seto falls to his knees and cries and wails like a baby Serenity: and by the way, I now own 20 of your companies  
  
Seto: sob..............  
  
Afterwards  
  
Tidalryu: so, how'd it go?  
  
Seto: wouldn't you like to know....  
  
Tidalryu: well, I already do know.......well, bummer for you! Happy for me!  
  
Seto: what do you mean!  
  
Tidalryu: Now I can tell IANA your single again!  
  
Seto: WAIT! NO!  
  
Tidalryu: mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Vanishes  
  
Seto: no.......now what do I do?........  
  
Tidalryu comes back  
  
Tidalryu: and by the way..... I made it so you have 20 more hours of being nice!  
  
Seto: MY LIFE'S A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLZ R&R!!! ^_^ 


	10. the pointless, random, and insane chapte...

Tidalryu: hmm..I'm running out of Ideas  
  
Wadra: maybe you should just make a pointless, random, and insane chapter that has nothing to do with the story while you wait?  
  
Tidalryu: OK!  
  
Tidalryu: here goes!  
  
Darn that dragon of the printer clock  
  
I eat rocks when the time goes down  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
Pen go click click  
  
Click click go clock while time goes up  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
Time man named tick  
  
ROBO HEAD HEATING ARDVARKS  
  
No, this cannot be my destiny  
  
Cream cheese is all that's left of me....  
  
Left of me...  
  
Tick for help  
  
Help for eggs  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
Raining lemons, sour lemons  
  
Make me go weeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
This cannot be Tick's doing  
  
Tick tock tic tock I'm a little Blob of telephone  
  
Monsters come while I slumber  
  
Eat coffee cakes  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
Tick..Tick..Sun go up and hide in my pants  
  
But there is no room  
  
Considering I've eaten oatmeal today..  
  
Let this be a warning..........  
  
SHADOW! I BEG OF YOU! GIVE THEM A CHANCE! TO BE HAPPY!  
  
Whaaaaaaat?!?! What do you mean the light bulb's flickering? I was just talkin' to it!  
  
No, this cannot be, my destiny.  
  
Don't pour your food on my cat  
  
I feel like doing the hook  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
QUACK  
  
QUACK  
  
COCKADOODLEDOO  
  
CHIRP  
  
BLUB  
  
GOPHER  
  
MONEY  
  
Here it comes.  
  
My fate has arrived...  
  
Time has fallen down....  
  
Or has it fallen up?.....  
  
Please R&R! ^_^ 


	11. Can't think of a suitable title

Tidalryu: I GOT IT!  
  
Wadra: joy to the world, the lord has come!  
  
Tidalryu: ...(  
  
Wadra: (  
  
Tidalryu: anyway.....  
  
Wadra: TIDALRYU HIDES UNDER HIS COVERS DURING A LIGHTING STORM!  
  
Tidalryu: I do not!  
  
Wadra: and he also has a huge crush on one of his reve.  
  
Tidalryu hits Wadra with an empty glass bottle  
  
Wadra: O_o ouch........  
  
Tidalryu: *blushes* now, on with the story..  
  
Seto: well, love sure doesn't work...  
  
He sits down in the icy fields of Antarctica and tries to start a fire  
  
Seto: u_u..........  
  
Mokuba: HEY BROTHER!  
  
Seto: huh? What are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs*  
  
Seto: well go home. It's way to cold out here.  
  
Mokuba: well, what are you doing here?  
  
Seto: *shrugs* I guess tidalryu just wrote me here..  
  
Mokuba: LOL HAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY! HAHAHAHA I CAN'T HAHAHAAAA STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: ? what was so funny?  
  
*Mokuba suddenly turns evil and walks toward Seto*  
  
Mokuba: oh big brooooooootheeeeerrrrr.......  
  
Seto: O_O.......  
  
*Mokuba hits him with a robot*  
  
Seto: X_X..........  
  
Tidalryu: oh this is so much fun!  
  
Seto: WHY YOU LITTLE GOD-LIKE SON OF A.....  
  
Tidalryu holding deck above fire: could you repeat that?  
  
Mokuba hits Seto with the empire state building  
  
Seto: X_X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: mwhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa *snaps fingers*  
  
Mokuba: huh? Where am I....Seto NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: U_U.....ow......  
  
Mokuba: Seto.........  
  
2 hours later  
  
Seto is walking down the lane when all of a sudden some guy pops up and offers him all three god cards  
  
Seto: WOW! ALRIGHT!!...I mean.....n.....o......no.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*runs away*  
  
at Doctor M's house  
  
Door bursts down  
  
Seto: DOCTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doctor M: yes? OH! Seto! How's it going with your day?  
  
Seto: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Grabs Doctor M and drags him towards his mansion  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Seto: goodbye! Doctor M!!!  
  
*Drowns doctor M in the blue eyes pond in the blue eyes garden dedicated to three cool cards called the blue eyes*  
  
Seto: goodbye, doctor........  
  
*Seto walks away grinning*  
  
Seto: even my Yami didn't have to do that one...  
  
Joey: revenge time!  
  
Tristan: This is for all you have done!  
  
Mai: you killed my beautiful self.....(  
  
Bakura: you didn't kill me but I'll join in any way!  
  
Yugi: this is for all you've done to my friends!!!!  
  
Yami: I get to beat on you now, KAIBA!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: wait...how?...  
  
Tidalryu: *whistles innocently*  
  
They all close in on him  
  
SOMEONE: WAIT!!!  
  
Serenity jumps in  
  
Serenity: leave him alone! I LOVE him!  
  
Joey:.......no.........  
  
Seto:....wow.....(  
  
Tidalryu: Okay, that's it for this chapter.......  
  
Wadra: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Tidalryu likes..  
  
*gets hit again*  
  
Wadra: X_X.....  
  
Tidalryu: *blushing* please R and.....R 


	12. enter Costa D

Wadra: now, I can tell you everything  
  
*tidalryu is tied up against the wall*  
  
Wadra: tidalryu plays choo-choo during his spare time using a laundry basket  
  
Tidalryu: I DO NOT!  
  
Wadra: and he also has 27 wives  
  
Tidalryu: NOT TRUE!  
  
Wadra: and he plays school with his stuffed animals  
  
Tidalryu: I have no comment at this time............  
  
Wadra: and now the moment you've been waiting for.......  
  
Wadra: tidalryu has a crush on one of his reviewers!  
  
Tidalryu: uh......  
  
Wadra: and her name screen name is...........  
  
Wadra all of a sudden disappears  
  
Tidalryu has shaken the millennium anklet off his leg  
  
Tidalryu: I don't see why I didn't do that before! OK! STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: Serenity?.......  
  
Serenity: don't go near him!  
  
Joey: but sis.....  
  
Serenity: SHADDUP JOEY!!  
  
Joey: but....  
  
Serenity: BUTT OUT!!!!!!!!!!! Joey: ok fine......but  
  
Serenity: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: this can't be.....  
  
Yugi: ........?  
  
All of a sudden Costa D. (new character^_^) comes out of nowhere  
  
Costa D.: I am the great Costa D. (but you can call me Vince) Here me roar!!  
  
Costa D.: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(meow)  
  
Tidalryu: wait, wait, what are you doing in my fic?  
  
Costa D.: I cannot understand your accent!  
  
Tidalryu: ? I don't have an accent!  
  
Costa D.: I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu:.......?  
  
Joey: can't you leave? I'm trying to talk my sister out of doing something  
  
*Sees Seto making out with Serenity*  
  
Joey: never mind........  
  
Costa D.: What? I can't understand you!.........  
  
Joey: I think you got hearing problems or your just plain deaf!  
  
Costa D.: I pop out of nowhere and annoy the hell out of everyone!  
  
Joey: .....that explains a lot......  
  
Costa D.: what?  
  
Joey:..........  
  
Costa D.: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!  
  
*meanwhile, Costa D. steps off cliff* Costa D.: gotta go annoy more people!!!  
  
Tristan: glad that's over...........  
  
Joey: now back to business  
  
*Costa D. pops up between Seto and Serenity*  
  
Seto and Serenity: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Costa D.: boo  
  
*Serenity runs off and washes out mouth*  
  
*Seto dies*  
  
Yugi: MONSTER REBORN!  
  
*Seto gets up, only to die again*  
  
Yugi: shoot! And you can only have one in your deck!  
  
Joey: well, I'm not reborning him....  
  
Costa D.: I'll go check heaven  
  
Tidalryu: already done!  
  
Costa D.: and?  
  
Tidalryu: nope! He wasn't good long enough  
  
*Serenity comes in*  
  
Serenity: Seto! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: well, is Seto really dead? Or did he faint? Is that why he's not in heaven? And what's with all the questions?  
  
Costa D.: dunno! Tidalryu: hey, wait! You can't be in my realm!  
  
Costa D.: yes I can! I can be anywheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Tidalryu: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Costa D.: but I'll leave......FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Please R&R! ^_^ 


	13. CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE!

Tidalryu: *sigh* hate to say it.but I kinda miss Wadra  
  
*puts on millennium anklet*  
  
*Wadra appears*  
  
Wadra: TIADLRYU HAS A CRUSH ON.....  
  
*tidalryu pounces on Wadra*  
  
tidalryu: WHY DO YOU BASE YOUR LIFE ON TELLING EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: I have nothing else to do....... Here, take this laundry basket!  
  
Tidalryu: YAY!! Choooooooooooo choooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wadra: *snicker*  
  
Tidalryu: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh I mean why'd you give me this?........  
  
Wadra: LOL  
  
*takes gun and starts firing at Wadra*  
  
Wadra: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT AGAIN!!!! BAD MEMORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*remembers faintly a masked assassin shoot him to his doom*  
  
Wadra curled up sucking on his thumb: *whimper* *sob*  
  
Tidalryu: well E=Mc2  
  
Wadra: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tidalryu: and remember the tank? Hmmmmmmm???  
  
Wadra: I barely was able to separate with Tommy's body to escape the tank!!  
  
Tidalryu: my god! I completely forgot about the fic!  
  
Tidalryu: darn, This document is almost a page long and I haven't started the chapter yet...^_^U my bad..........  
  
Wadra: yea, your bad......  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto and Serenity are on a date  
  
Serenity: This personalized theme park of yours is great! We got the blue eyes coaster, the blue eyes fun house, and the Blue Eyes cotton candy stand!  
  
Seto: do you really like it?  
  
Serenity: oh yes! It's wonderful!  
  
Seto: *blushing* glad you like it.....  
  
Serenity: *kisses Seto* I love it! Now lets go to the blue eyes house of mirrors!  
  
At the house of mirrors  
  
Kid: this mirror makes me look fat..  
  
Kid's mom: actually it makes you look thinner than you really are!  
  
Kid: HUH? OH NO.....  
  
Seto & Serenity: *start cracking up* STUPID KID!  
  
Serenity: *makes out with Seto* I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Seto: .......?  
  
Serenity: *snuggles with Seto* I'll never let you go  
  
Seto: okay, tidalryu! Your taking this to far!  
  
Tidalryu: well what's wrong with it? Don't you like her? ^_^  
  
Seto: yea, but this is to far!  
  
Tidalryu: why? I can make it even farther!  
  
Seto: you don't mean....  
  
Tidalryu: *nods*  
  
Seto: no thanks, not yet!!!!!!!! Serenity: uh, Seto? Who are you talking to?  
  
Seto:?  
  
Serenity: and where's the bathroom?  
  
Seto: --(  
  
Serenity: how did you say that?  
  
Seto: *shrugs*  
  
Serenity: oh well, gotta go!  
  
*runs away*  
  
Seto: listen...  
  
Tidalryu: I'm listening  
  
Wadra: TIDALRYULIKESAGIRLWHOSESCREENNAMEIS  
  
*Gets hit by a beer bottle*  
  
Tidalryu:....*blushes*  
  
Seto: OH! YOU LIKE SOMONE TOO?! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?  
  
Tidalryu: Because she's not in this fic.....  
  
Wadra: tidalryu likes one of his reviewers!  
  
Tidalryu: *blushing*.......  
  
Seto: do you know what her screen name is?  
  
Wadra: you know it!  
  
Seto: and?  
  
*A tiger hits Wadra*  
  
tidalryu: *holding the tiger's tail spinning it around like a numchuck* waaaaaaawwwwww  
  
Seto: I was about to find out....  
  
Serenity: I'm back!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: hey!  
  
Serenity: *pulls Seto to the ground and makes out with him*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: that's all!  
  
Wadra: ow.  
  
Tidalryu: GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
Wadra: not until I tell them!  
  
Tidalryu: *blushing again* go ahead.....  
  
Wadra: really?  
  
Tidalryu: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: U_U.........  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, everyone! Ready for the next chapter? Than start typing! That's right! The next couple of chapters will be dedicated to my reviews! Tell me something you want to see Seto do, and I'll make him do it! I'll use every one I get so start typing! 


	14. Review stuff part one

Tidalryu: *sigh* I really don't have a lot......  
  
Wadra: too bad  
  
Tidalryu: You know what? Your right!  
  
Wadra: you see, You and I can make do things plus the things the reviewers said!  
  
Wadra: *wearing helmet, cup, and other protective gear all over his body* Tidalryu likes..  
  
*tidalryu throws Pokeball at Wadra*  
  
Wadra: DRA, DRA, WAAAAAAADRA  
  
Tidalryu: *coughs* on with the story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
*Seto is walking through the desert in a ballet tutu*  
  
Seto: I hate you tidalryu......  
  
Tidalryu: well, Seto, as much as I would love to see you collapse and die of thirst, We gots lots of fun ahead!  
  
Seto: why am I not excited?  
  
Tidalryu: 'cause your gonna feel PAIN!  
  
Tidalryu: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY! The first one is from my friends Chrono Fan and YamiCleopatra! They say that when Seto calls Joey a name, Joey should just punch him!  
  
Tidalryu: oh JOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY....  
  
Joey: yea?  
  
Tidalryu: how many times did Seto call you a name?  
  
Joey: counting today?  
  
Tidalryu: counting today Joey: about 756 times  
  
Tidalryu: okay! *takes Seto and chains him to the wall*  
  
(756 punches later)  
  
Seto: ow......  
  
Joey: that felt so wonderfully wonderful!  
  
Tidalryu: The next one is just by Chrono Fan. He says whenever Seto comes to a cliff or a large hill, Seto should scream "RUG ON THE THUG" and then walk off....hmm...Okay! I'll remember that for my next chapters! ^_^  
  
Seto: U_U  
  
Tidalryu: well, IANA said she doesn't have a sense of humor.  
  
All: boooooo booooooooo booooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tidalryu: but then she changed her mind because I reviewed her hilarious fic, "5 days without MSN"  
  
All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: OK! Seems she has two for me to do! The first one is for Tea to come between Seto and Serenity  
  
Seto/Serenity: *GASP* NOT HER!  
  
Tidalryu: *chains Seto to the wall as he and Wadra hold on to Serenity forcing her to watch* TEA!! WE NEED YOU!!!!  
  
Tea: yea?  
  
Tidalryu: I'll give you 1 million arcade coins if you go and make out with Seto  
  
Tea:.........okay!  
  
*Tea does so*  
  
Serenity: SHREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: phooey! Put! SPIT!  
  
Tidalryu: mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* anyway, here is the other one.She says I should torture Bakura  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
Seto: whew!  
  
Serenity: *sob, sob,*  
  
Tidalryu: OKAY! *takes his change of heart card and rips it in half*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tidalryu: okay, what else.  
  
Tidalryu: *cuts Bakura's hair*  
  
Bakura: NO! MY BEATIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: *ties him up above a volcano and cuts the rope*  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: help! *Gasp* ow!  
  
Wadra: wait, how is he not dead?...  
  
Tidalryu: I used godly powers to make it so he doesn't die, just gets feels lots of pain and gets burnt up..  
  
Wadra: do we have anymore or can we start doing things?  
  
Tidalryu: no, we have one more. Baby Winter would like to kill Costa D.  
  
Costa D.: *looks up from annoying someone* what? Huh? Did I hear my name?  
  
*Baby Winter freezes him then breaks the ice into little pieces*  
  
tidalryu: you see? The power of an author is unspeakable! Anyway, Now me and Wadra get to do things! Me first! Here's your deck Seto.  
  
Seto: Yes! Finally!  
  
Tidalryu: Now give it to Yami Yugi.  
  
Seto: WHAT?! Tidalryu: You heard me! Give it to him or I'll make Tea kiss you again!  
  
Seto:.........fine.........Here.........  
  
Yami Yugi: Thank you Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: *whimper* *sob*  
  
Tidalryu: Wadra? What do you want do?  
  
Wadra: *whispers something in tidalryu's ear*  
  
Tidalryu: OH! THAT'S GOOD! OKAY OKAY! Seto, you must say who I like!  
  
Seto: but I don't know!  
  
Tidalryu: say it or Tea will have to kiss you again!  
  
*Tea licks her lips*  
  
Seto: O_o I don't know!  
  
*Tea walks closer*  
  
Seto: -_-U I don't know...........  
  
*Tea Starts Making Out with Seto*  
  
tidalryu: that's it for today! PLEASE REVIEW ME MORE IDEAS! PLEASE!  
  
R&R!!!!!! 


	15. review stuff part 2

Tidalryu: Hi, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I broke my wrist but now I'm back in action! *Does the tidalryu victory pose. (same as Crono's pose from Chrono Trigger)  
  
Wadra: .......shut up........  
  
Tidalryu: And I also wrote some new fics!: Atlantis: the truth; Neptune's second chance.  
  
Wadra: But they have mushy romance. So whoever's enjoying this fic might hate the others.  
  
Tidalryu: *blushes and hangs his head in shame* I just want some friends.....  
  
Wadra: in speaking of mushy romance, tidalryu likes  
  
Tidalryu: *hits Wadra for the first time in a month* yes YES YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: ow, OW, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Tidalryu: oh, and we have some sicko reviewers out there, so prepare for some fun!  
  
Wadra: YAY!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: ok, ready? First, Kaiba'sgirl says Seto should kill Pegasus. But first,terrorize him by burning his toon world cards!  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tidalryu: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees  
  
Seto: alriiiiiiiiiiiight *burns cards, and then eats pegasus's head.*  
  
Wadra:..............weird  
  
Tidalryu:.........oh my........  
  
Seto: nummie!  
  
Tidalryu: ok......next Anukis-Babe wants Wadra to tell my secret........  
  
Wadra: ok!  
  
Tidalryu: tell them.  
  
Wadra: now?  
  
Tidalryu: yes now.....  
  
Wadra: fine...........its nobody, we just made that to make you all interested in our fic...............  
  
Tidalryu: yea, I don't like on of my reviewers! I don't even know them!  
  
Wadra: ........  
  
Tidalryu: next......we have Bakuraisgod telling us to make him and his Yami make everyone sugar high and get into a big mess.......Pixie sticks please!  
  
*everyone eats pixie sticks*  
  
Seto: ya bo jo itoo id s a s f g hnr......Yugi.......I love you.....*starts kissing Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ahahahaaaaaaa *dies again*  
  
Joey: honey, I'm home! What do u mean the broccoli escaped? Oh well, I'll start skinning the cat....  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Tidalryu: next we have IANA again telling us to have more Bakura torture and for Seto to go back to Serenity and no more Tea!  
  
Tea: oh man......I was gonna be rich....  
  
Serenity: YAY!!!!  
  
Seto: Yippee!  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: *throws Bakura in the garbage and feeds the garbage to Guppy, the giant monster.* ok, next we have angelgirl telling Seto to kiss Tea's ass goodbye and add some other characters scene? Well, the first part's already done. And I don't know what the other part means.....oh well,  
  
Wadra: what an idiot.....  
  
Tidalryu: next we have Kaiba_Fan_2.0 saying for Kaiba to dress up in a puppy suit.  
  
Serenity: aw, how cute!  
  
Seto: -__-U I look dumb.....  
  
Everybody else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto: WHAAAAAAAA  
  
Tidalryu: ok, next we have M-N-A-S telling Seto to Make out with Ryou.....woah  
  
Ryou: *moves his finger in a revolving motion on Seto's chest* come on, it could be fun!  
  
Seto: no......  
  
Ryou: *giggle* come on, *reaches up and makes out with Seto*  
  
Serenity: *faints*  
  
Ryou: *hearts in his eyes*  
  
Tidalryu and Wadra: bwahahahaha!!!! We gotta make them do that more often! 


	16. Enter Fooby

Tidalryu: well, we're back in business... No more review stuff  
  
Wadra: alright!  
  
Tidalryu: hey Wadra!  
  
Wadra: yea?  
  
Tidalryu: I have a new pet!  
  
Wadra: really?  
  
Tidalryu: yes! His name is fooby  
  
Wadra: fooby?  
  
Tidalryu: yes! Here he is! *shows Wadra a blue fuzz ball*  
  
Fooby: Peteiw!  
  
Wadra: my god!  
  
Tidalryu: isn't he adorable?  
  
Fooby: *looks up at Wadra with big blue watery eyes* petiew?  
  
Wadra: well, I guess he's ok......  
  
Fooby: *opens huge mouth with shining sharp teeth and bites Wadra's hand* RAAAAW!!  
  
Wadra: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: no, no, no, Fooby!  
  
Fooby: petiew?  
  
Tidalryu: awwwwwww, so cute! *huggles Fooby*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Seto is walking through a broccoli store*  
  
Serenity: hey, Seto!  
  
Seto: Serenity! What are you doing here?  
  
Serenity: Just finishing up some Christmas shopping!  
  
Seto: at a broccoli store?  
  
Serenity: *smiles sweetly* Yep!  
  
Seto: right.........  
  
Serenity: so, what are you doing here?  
  
Seto: looking for you  
  
Serenity: Your eyes are like deep pools of beauty  
  
Seto: Sally, I believe I feel the same way about my eyes...  
  
Serenity: What, Timmy's in the well?  
  
Wadra: tidalryu, your mind is wandering again.....  
  
Tidalryu: huh? What?  
  
Wadra: *sigh*.....  
  
Fobby: petiew?  
  
Tidalryu: what's that Fooby? My mind was wondering? Oh, I'm sorry!  
  
Seto: look, Serenity! A box of sugar!  
  
Serenity: great! Buy it and we'll go get the others! Meet you back at the game shop in 0.5 minutes!  
  
Seto: k  
  
31 seconds later  
  
Seto: I'm here  
  
Yami: You're late.....  
  
Seto: That's because it took 1 second to take another box of sugar down!  
  
Ryou: Wow, Seto, That's amaaaaaaaaazing *flutters eyelashes*  
  
Seto: ............  
  
Serenity: hey you! Back off!!!!!  
  
Seto: come on, you two! Let's settle down and eat sugar!  
  
All: *gobble down sugar*  
  
Yugi: wowilikesugaritmakesmehappyandbouncybouncybouncy  
  
Seto: yugistopbeinganidiotbecauseitmakesyoulookfoolish*pees in pants*oppsnowilookfoolishohwellweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Yami: I really don't get it......this stuff tastes good, but it doesn't make me actstupidlikethembecausei'mnotdumbtheyaredumbandnowi'mgonnakisstea  
  
Tea: whatwasthatyami?Ididn'thearyou'causei'm *words are muffled by Yami's kiss*  
  
Mokuba: runs away  
  
Tristan: waitupthatsmywafflenotyourssoyouhavetogiveitback!*runs after mokuba*leggoofmyego!  
  
Joey:wearemicewearenicewesaypleasewhenwewantsomecheese  
  
All: O_o  
  
Malik: what's up with you guys? *dies because I don't know enough about malik to write about him*  
  
Fooby: petiew!  
  
Tidalryu: yes, fooby, yes! Goothcy GOOTCHY  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Yami: that was fun, hey lets take a trip to Britain!  
  
Serenity: all right! Vacation Station!  
  
Tristan: -__-U that was so lame.......  
  
Yugi: shaddup, Tristan! At least SHE has a point in this fic!  
  
Tristan: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Cries and runs away*  
  
Joey: a trip to.......oh no.....BRITIAN?!?!  
  
Seto: yea, what's wrong with Britain?  
  
Joey: *shudders*  
  
Yugi: its best if you didn't know  
  
*flashback*  
  
*Tristan and Joey are 3 and at Britain*  
  
Joey: woah! Wats dis?  
  
*walks up to one of those guards that never do anything*  
  
Joey: hi!  
  
Guard:.........  
  
Joey:.........hi?  
  
Guard: .........  
  
Joey: want some ice cream?  
  
Guard...........  
  
Joey: *sitting on guards head* Hi?  
  
Guard: ...........  
  
Joey: mooooooooooooooooommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Joey: *cries*  
  
Yugi: its ok......pshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hush now  
  
Sernity: Seto, I am your father  
  
Seto: no, its not true that's impossible! NO! EATEN' UP THE BAD GUYS, AND TAKIN' AWAY THEIR POWERS!  
  
Wadra: tidalryu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: hm wha?  
  
Fooby: peteiw!  
  
Tidalryu: oh, my mind was wandering again? Sorry!  
  
Seto: so, are we gonna go? The trip's on me! Cha-ching! *holds up credit card*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: well, that's all! Luv ya! *blows a kiss to 48 reviewers*  
  
Fooby: petiew!  
  
Tidalryu: oh yea! I almost forgot! Thanks fooby! I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Wadra and Fooby! YES! I OWN FOOBY!!!!!!! I WUV YOU FOOBY!!!!!!!  
  
Fooby: *smiles happily* petiew!  
  
Tidalryu: just so you know, fooby is 3 inches tall and 2 inches wide. He is blue and furry and has a wittle mouth.......he has no arms but he has 1 inch feet! AND HE'S A FUZZ BALL! YES HE IS! YES HE IS WITTLE FOOBY!!!!!!!  
  
Fooby: *snuggles into tidalryu* petiew..... *falls asleep*  
  
Tidalryu: *rocks Fooby gently*  
  
Wadra: *eyes glowing with jealousy* I'm gonna kill that thing!!!!! 


	17. THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Messenger: tidalryu, sir! We now have over 50 reviews, sir!  
  
Tidalryu: *playing with Fooby's rabbit-like ears* Huh? WOW! Really? Cool! *Goes back to playing*  
  
Wadra: please.......throw that thing in the garbage!  
  
Tidalryu: oh, what? Ok. *throws messenger in garbage*  
  
Wadra: I meant the hairball.  
  
Tidalryu: you mean FUZZball.  
  
Wadra: Just write the fic!  
  
Tidalryu: fine.....  
  
*Christmas morning*  
  
*Everyone wakes up and runs to Seto's mansion*  
  
Yugi: PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!  
  
Yami: I must say, I am curious as to what this whole Christmas thing is about.  
  
Yugi: PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESESNTS!  
  
Tea: no, Yugi, Christmas is about being together with friends and family!  
  
Everybody else:.........-_-U shaddup Tea........  
  
Yugi: presents?  
  
*Serenity walks in*  
  
Serenity: ok guys! Just a bit longer, and we'll be ready!  
  
*in the living room*  
  
Seto: ok, Serenity, the last present is in place!  
  
Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey: what did Santa bring me?! WHAT DID SANTA BRING MEEEEEEE!?!?!?!  
  
Everybody else: *chuckle* we'll seeeeeeee  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Yugi: *playing with toy airplane*  
  
Joey: *snuggling new teddy bear*  
  
Mokuba: *eating broccoli Serenity gave him*  
  
Seto: wow, how nice.  
  
Tristan: lets see what I got! WOAH! A "KAIBA GOES GOOD" SCRIPT! I CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS! *Flips through some pages* OH MY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Tidalryu: WOAH! WAIT! WHO GAVE HIM THAT?!?!  
  
*looks into magic mirror. And sees a cloaked figure slip it under the tree*  
  
tidalryu: HMPH! *walks over to Tristan and snatches the book*  
  
tidalryu: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! *kills Tristan*  
  
Fooby: PETIEW!  
  
Tidalryu: now to find that man...... He's obviously an Author. But not a powerful one. Probably a level 1. I'm a level 3 (wrote 3 fics) If that author is cloaked and to afraid to reveal himself...It must mean that my power is greater than his....  
  
Fooby: petiew?  
  
Tidalryu: AW!!! SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!! *tickles fooby's chin*  
  
Serenity: ok, everybody! Now that Tristan's gone, we have one free ticket. Who wants to come with us?! So far we have Yugi, Yami, me, Seto, Tea, and Joey!  
  
Ryou: can I come? I want to be with Seto....  
  
Seto: TIDALRYU!!!!!!!! STOP MAKING HIM ACT LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: like what?  
  
Seto: like this. *points to Ryou snuggling him*  
  
Tidalryu: HEY! I'M NOT DOING THAT! *takes magic mirror and sees the cloaked figure at the controls of Ryou.*  
  
Tidalryu: that guy..... Wadra: what do you plan to do about it? Your only 12....  
  
Me: um, uh, but, I'm a level 3 author.....  
  
Wadra: ok, fine.  
  
Tidalryu: well, we can't trust Ryou until I defeat the cloaked figure.  
  
Wadra: right...  
  
Tidalryu: Oh well, Hey you must read "Happy uh, Halloween? No wait Christmas!" by Otaku Amanda it is the most funny fic I've ever read! (oh yea, and she also sponsored my fic....but that's not why I'm doing this! REALLY! ITS FUNNY!)  
  
Wadra: sure.....  
  
Tidalryu: *playing with Fooby*  
  
Seto: well, lets go!  
  
Serenity: but the extra ticket!  
  
Seto: We'll take Joey's teddy bear.  
  
Joey: YAY!  
  
Seto: alright! And we're off!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wadra: why did the fic stop? *sees tidalryu has been kidnapped* MY SWEET LITTLE COUNTERPART! OUT THERE ALL ALONE! What's this? *reads note*:  
  
Dear Wadra,  
  
I now have your friend, come to me with one million big macs and a dollar as the ransom. Wait. I mean one million dollars and a big mac as the ransom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! NOW HE IS MINE UNTIL YOU MEET MY NEEDS!  
  
Signed, The cloaked man  
  
Wadra: oh well, He'll get out himself. In the mean time, I guess I better write the fic.  
  
Fooby: petiew!  
  
Wadra: listen you. You're gonna help ok?  
  
Fooby: PETIEW! *smiles*  
  
Wadra: ok! Let's get a move on! 


	18. escape from Cloak Castle my longest chap...

Wadra: welcome to Kaiba goes good!  
  
Fooby: Petiew!!!  
  
Wadra: that's right fooby! We're ready to have fun TODAY!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: hey guys, do you know that Wadra is the coolest guy ever?  
  
Serenity: yea, he's so much better than tidalryu!  
  
Tea: YEA! HE IS SUUUUUUUCH A HOTTIE!!  
  
Yugi: um guys? He's writing this fic so maybe he's possessing you to think that.  
  
Tea: BURN THE NON-BELIEVER!  
  
Seto: BURN!  
  
Serenity: BURN!  
  
Joey: BURN  
  
Yami: BURN  
  
Everybody but yugi: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN  
  
Yugi: um....uh.....^_^U what?  
  
*Yugi tied to wooden posts being prepared to be burned at stake*  
  
Yugi: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
*Meanwhile, in a dungeon in a castle in a different world (fic)*  
  
tidalryu: *wakes up* huh? Where am I?  
  
Tidaryu: GASP! THIS MUST BE THAT CLOAKED MAN'S CASTLE! No problamo! MAGIC AQUATIC STAFF! *reaches behind him to find his staff missing* WHAT OH NO! that's alright. I'll use the millennium anklet to call it to me! *relizes the millennium anklet is missing as well* WHAT?! NOT GOOD!! Ok. Lets move it! WITCH BALL! REVERSE STICK! DARK MIRROR! COMBINE! ATLANTIC SCIMITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *relizes his artifacts are gone* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm item-less! What can I do? *looks outside to see a Hippo in knights armor guarding his jail cell* ok, I can't use my author powers outside my fic unless the source of my power, my millennium anklet is in its place, my ankle. Wow, this is quite the long saying! Lets start a new one  
  
Tidalryu: there, ok, now, to find my items, find a way out, and use it. Oh boy, I wonder if Fooby's alright. Wadra might be torturing him!  
  
*back at KAIBA GOES GOOD*  
  
Wadra: *poking Fooby with a pen*  
  
Fooby: *crying* petiew.....  
  
*Back at cloak castle*  
  
tidalryu: ok, I'll just disguise myself as that Hippo thing! And I'll quickly find my items, and escape! It's a simple plan!  
  
Hippo thing: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tidalryu: ok, now while he's sleeping! *takes the Hippo's armor, shoots the Hippo, and takes the outer skin and disguises himself*  
  
Tidalryu: alright! I mean....Yawn  
  
*tidalryu walks through the castle, desperately looking for his items.*  
  
pig guard: OINK!  
  
Tidalryu/Hippo guard: yawn! *hears chanting and checks it out.*  
  
*at the chanting ceremony*  
  
tidalryu/Hippo Guard: wow....who IS that? *sees a girl sitting on a throne. The cloaked figure can be seen walking into a room with tidalryu's items. As tidalryu/Zebra Guard walks by he can hear what they are chanting*  
  
chanters: all hail IANA, the level 14 author....  
  
Tidalryu/Hippo guard: level 14, wow. *continues to the room. And finds that it is the coliseum of the castle* OH MY! *gets his disguise ripped off by a dog guard*  
  
Tidalryu/No longer a hippo guard: HEY! Cloaked man: *sitting in the chair up at the top of the arena* well, well, well. If it isn't Tommy! I knew you'd make it out!  
  
Tidalryu: how do you know my name?  
  
Cloaked man: because I know EVERYTHING! AND NOW YOU WILL TAKE THE CHALLENGE BEFORE YOU CAN FACE ME!  
  
Tidalryu: what challenge?  
  
Cloaked man: it is called, the ALPHABET CHALLENGE!  
  
Tidalryu: I don't feel scared!  
  
Cloaked man: YOU SHOULD BE MY BOY!!!! YOU SHOULD BEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *waves the aquatic staff*  
  
Tidalryu: HEY! MINE!  
  
*the cages of the coliseum burst open*  
  
Cloaked man: challenge number one: A!  
  
*an Anteater come out*  
  
tidalryu: um....ok....*concentrates* AQUATIC STAFF COME TO ME!!!!! *the staff flies to him* HIYA!  
  
*star fox adventures sound effects can be heard as Tommy whacks the anteater*  
  
Cloaked man: not bad! But how 'bout this?!: B!  
  
*a banana rolls out of the cage and a gorrila comes out and eats it*  
  
Cloaked Man: C!  
  
*a cat comes out*  
  
*meanwhile, at KAIBA GOES GOOD*  
  
Tea: burn, non-believer, burn  
  
Yugi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *comes walking in with torches. All of a sudden they're in a meadow and playing ring around the rosie* Wadra: huh? *relizes that Fooby has started to type the fic*  
  
*meanwhile, at cloak castle*  
  
cloaked man: R!  
  
*a rainbow pours out. And after a few moments, disappears*  
  
tidalryu: this is humiliating...  
  
*meanwhile, at Kaiba goes good*  
  
*everybody is petting their own fuzz ball. Some green, some pink, some red, some orange, some...*  
  
*everybody is now in a fiery zone and are killing each other*  
  
Wadra: this is how to write, Fooby, This is how....  
  
*back in Cloak castle*  
  
Cloaked man: X!......um......what starts with X?  
  
Tidalryu: um......How 'bout a Xylophone?  
  
Cloaked man: YEA!  
  
*back at Kaiba goes good*  
  
Joey: DIE YAMI!!!! *fangs drip with blood*  
  
Yami: I love you Joey!  
  
Joey: yea, me too! *they all hug each other*  
  
Everybody: biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wadra and Fooby: *fighting over computer*  
  
Wadra: MINE!  
  
Fooby: PETIEW!  
  
Wadra: NO, MINE!  
  
*meanwhile, at cloak castle*  
  
*tidalryu is kicking a dead Zebra body*  
  
tidalryu: that's Z! I win!  
  
Cloaked man: oh no....*starts running for the exit*  
  
Tidalryu: oh no you don't! *follows him*  
  
*back at Kaiba goes good*  
  
Kikyo: DIE! INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: *gets pinned to a tree*  
  
Frieza: this planet will explode in 5 minutes!  
  
Goku: 5 Minutes?!  
  
Shadow: my name is Shadow, I am the ultimate life form, I have no time for games, FAREWELL! *uses chaos control*  
  
*back at cloak castle*  
  
tidalryu: *listening to duel madness* Summon the dragon blue eyes white! Send in the swords of reveling liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!! Oh yea, the chase *starts chasing. Kills a Panther guard and takes his bow and arrow he aims for the sapphire on the millennium anklet.*  
  
tidalryu: yes....perfect shot *fires*  
  
*The millennium anklet falls off the cloaked man's ankle and tidalryu grabs it and snaps it on*  
  
tidalryu: *holds up his hands* Q-GI- OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*transforms into the legendary hero, Irabo*  
  
Wadra: hey, I thought I was your yami.....  
  
Irabo: well, you escaped from the millennium anklet while Tommy was in the add tank. Remember?  
  
Wadra: yes, well.....  
  
Tidalryu's thoughts: c'mon Irabo! Chase the shady man.....I got it! HEY IRABO! HE STOLE THE ATLANTIC SCIMITAR!  
  
Irabo: my sword!!!! *chases the cloaked man*  
  
Tidalryu: thanks for your speed, but I'll take it from here. *transforms back*  
  
Tidalryu: end of the line bub!  
  
Cloaked man: You won the challenge.....  
  
*THE GAME by disturbed starts playing*  
  
Cloaked man: *chuckles to himself* I see you are quite the competitor. *throws off cloak*  
  
Tidalryu: NO! COSTA-D! YOU'RE AN AUTHOR!?!  
  
Costa-d: that's right. My story is called KAIBA GOES POOR  
  
Tidalryu: hey, that sounds like my fic....  
  
Costa-D: But I am not really Costa-D. I just needed his author body to enter your fic! Now that we are in my world, I don't need this weak host! *starts to shine, and then tidalryu's arch-nemesis comes out*  
  
Tidalryu: QUADRA!  
  
Quadra: yes, now my friend, although I am not an author, studies show my power is equivalent to a level 25!  
  
Tidalryu: 25?! Oh NO! HOW CAN I WIN? WHO CAN I TURN TO? IS THIS THE END?! No, Irabo can defeat you! Q-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Irabo: *also a level 25* lets do this!  
  
Quadra: *takes out the volcanic scimitar*  
  
Irabo: *takes out the Aquatic Scimitar*  
  
Wadra: um, guys? This is a humor fic, not an action adventure fic....  
  
Irabo/Quadra: SHUT UP FOOL!  
  
*Quadra starts with a slash to Irabo's head, which is blocked by the Atlantic Scimitar. Irabo jumps back and sends an energetic beam towards the evil tyrant*  
  
Quadra: You think that can stop me?! *gets hit and dies*  
  
Irabo: YES! *final fantasy victory theme*  
  
Wadra: but...Quadra's MY nemesis.....  
  
Tidalryu: not anymore! I win!  
  
Wadra: no, Irabo did!  
  
Tidalryu: nope! I did! Irabo is actually my other side. Not a different person like a Yami!  
  
Wadra: OH! SO I'M STILL YOUR YAMI?!  
  
Tidalryu: that's right Wadra! You will always be my Yami! Now lets get out of here! Wait, who's writing the fic?  
  
*back at Kaiba goes good*  
  
Joey: I love everybody!  
  
Seto: everbody! Hug your fuzzball!  
  
Everyone: *hugs their fuzzball*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all! And by the way, I'm gonna write a fic consisting of all this Quadra and aquatic staff and junk. K? And no, I'm not joking IANA did write 14 fics!!!!! Wow, right? 


	19. Britian

Tidalryu: you know guys? SO much has happened through out this fanfic. I want to thank everyone who made it possible:  
  
IANA- for reviewing every last chapter  
  
OTAKU AMANDA- for sponsoring my fic on her popular fic and probably got me most of my reviewers  
  
WADRA- for being a jerk  
  
FOOBY- for being adorable  
  
And my 56 reviewers! Luv ya all!  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: ok, now that I'm out of cloak castle, I, NOT YOU, ME!!!! Will write the fic again...  
  
Wadra: what did I do?  
  
Tidalryu: you almost got Yugi BURNED!!!!  
  
Wadra: well, YOU got him ripped in half!!!!  
  
Tidalryu: well I brought him back to life! YOU would not have!  
  
Wadra:.......true  
  
Tidalryu: good now I'll go back to writing the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: well, We're finally off to Britian!  
  
Tidalryu: WAIT WAIT WAIT!! I forgot to tell you! Did you know that "ESCAPE FROM CLOAK CASTLE" had 1,121 words?! I was amazed! I didn't know my life was THAT pointless!  
  
Serenity: OH YAY! WE'RE OFF!!!!  
  
*on the plane*  
  
Yugi: *running up and down the aisle* YAAAAAAaaaaaaaayyyyyyYYYYYYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyYYYYYYYYY  
  
Seto: shut up Yugi...  
  
Yami: *sleeping*  
  
Tea: *sleeping on Yami's shoulder and not really sleeping just wanting to make it look like her and Yami are a couple*  
  
Ryou: *disgusted at Tea's act*  
  
Joey: *fearing what's to come*  
  
Joey's Teddy:.........  
  
Mokuba: *running beside Yugi*  
  
*then they finnaly land*  
  
Yami: come on Joey  
  
Joey: no, I don wanna! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
Tea: *snuggling with Yami*  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Seto: ok, are we all out of the plane?  
  
Yugi: YEA! LET'S GO SEE BIG BEN!  
  
Serenity: um guys?  
  
Seto: yea?  
  
Serenity: Mokuba had an accident  
  
Mokuba: there were no bathrooms on the plane.....  
  
Seto: UGH! Disgusting  
  
Tidalryu: *dressed as a tour guide* welcome to BRITIAN!  
  
Serenity: HI! Tidalryu!  
  
Tidalryu: hey Serenity!  
  
Serenity: HI TIDY!  
  
Tidalryu: HI SERY!  
  
Serenity: HI TI!  
  
Tidalryu: HI SE!  
  
Seto: hey, I though that I was SE  
  
Tidalryu: no, now its Serenity, your Set  
  
Seto: cool!  
  
Tidalryu: ok, call me TR (tidal ryu) because writing my names getting annoying  
  
Tr: cool....  
  
Seto: wow....ok, here we are in Britian......  
  
Tr: I don't like this. I'm going back to tidalryu  
  
Wadra: shut up and write the fic  
  
Tidalryu: ok  
  
Fooby: petiew!  
  
Joey: *is walking down the streets and stops short* no NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: *walking down the roads and sees Joey having a seizure* JOEY! ARE YOU OK?! *looks around and sees one of those guards who don't do anything* JOEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *wakes up and looks over at the guard* ........... *stares at him and turns blue. Eyes widen and pupils shrink*  
  
Yugi: um, Joey?  
  
Joey: *dies*  
  
Tidalryu: bring him back to Japan. We'll bury him there.  
  
Tea: Joey.....  
  
Tidalryu: don't worry! That's the third time he died in this fic! He'll be back!  
  
Tea: OK! *turns around and kisses Yami*  
  
*so they go home, and bury Joey*  
  
Serenity: Joey........  
  
Tea: He'll be back! The author said so!  
  
Serenity:....ok  
  
Seto: Joey.....my poor doggy woggy  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: that's all! And guess what? I wrote the fic that had Wadra, the aquatic staff, Quadra, and junk. Its called "the 5 clans 1: Water" please R&R it! 


	20. the pointless, random, and insane chapte...

Tidalryu: sorry, it took over a day. I was too busy with my other fics. (especially my Zelda one, CHANGING THE FUTURE ^_^) anyway, I'm back in business!  
  
Wadra: god, help us  
  
Fooby: peteiw!  
  
Tidalryu: what? Oh right........um.....guys? Fooby wants to tell you all something.  
  
Fooby: pet, petiew, iew, iew, petiew, pet pet pet pet pet petiew  
  
Tidalryu: *claps*  
  
Fooby: *bows*  
  
Wadra: *barfs*  
  
Tidalryu: I'm running out of ideas again.  
  
Wadra: well why don't you..............  
  
Fooby: PETIEW!  
  
Tidalryu: good idea! I'll make a pointless, random, and insane chappie again!  
  
Wadra: but...that was MY idea.........  
  
Tidalryu: HAH! YEA RIGHT!  
  
Wadra: but it was......  
  
Tidalryu: hey YOU! YEAH! YOU! READING THIS FIC! I'M UPSET WITH YOU ALL! FIVE CLANS HAS NO REVIEWS! I'M ANGRY WITH YOU! (Unless your IANA or Otaku Amanda, I owe you guys! ^_^)  
  
Tidalryu: ok, here goes! AGAIN!  
  
  
  
Gooey goo is good goo.  
  
The dragon of the printer clock has eaten the rocks, as time goes down.  
  
YOU NEVER CEASE TO SURPRISE ME BLUE HEDGEHOG, I THOUGHT THAT CAPSULE YOU WERE IN EXPLODED IN SPACE  
  
You know what can I say? I die hard.  
  
SO, THERE'S MORE TO YOU THAN JUST LOOKING LIKE ME, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?  
  
Just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic! The Hedgehog!  
  
I SEE, BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE, YOUR ADVENTURING DAYS ARE COMING TO AN END!  
  
Atlantic princess, be my bride!  
  
Link, he come to town! COME TO SAVE, THE PRINCESS ZELDA!  
  
Uh oh, My plate is full of coach roaches.........CHECK PLEASE!!!  
  
LAYBRINTH WALL  
  
  
  
  
  
[Rock]  
  
These walls form a labyrinth with no exit for enemies  
  
  
  
  
  
Snakes bit Henry, he got in trouble, he died.  
  
I GOT duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuel madness RIGHT heeeeeeeeeeere in myyy braaaaaaaaaaaain  
  
Yami: I got, like, the COOLEST outfit during battle city! But, like, WHERE did this blue and white cape come from? It TOTTALY cramps my style!  
  
Tea: oh well, I still think your hot! Like broccoli, mmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Dino, the dinosaur, heard some children say; "we don't have a Christmas tree, to trim on Christmas day." So Dino, the dinosaur, said I mustn't fail! He found a tree, and cut it down, with his funny tail. Then the children said on Christmas Morning, "Who trimmed this lovely tree?" And who do you think, just gave a wink, and smiled secretly?  
  
Thus a large crackle blew up my toilet, unfortunately, it contained my external waste.  
  
Tick returns..........WITH A VENGANCE  
  
EAT EAT EAT  
  
I eat rocks while time goes down.  
  
It is the moon's turn to hide in my pants.  
  
Here it is, my fate has arrived.  
  
Time has fallen up, I am sure of it now.  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: please try my other fics, they're not THAT bad.....  
  
Wadra: yes they are, 


	21. uh oh, an update

Tidalryu:........hm....that's a really tough one....  
  
Wadra: come on! Just TRY to guess it!  
  
Tidalryu: please repeat the question  
  
Wadra: ok, what has two banks but no money?  
  
Tidalryu: ok, ok, um....two banks but no..money....OH! OH! *raises his hand*  
  
Wadra: did ya figure it out?  
  
Tidalryu: pick me! Please!  
  
Wadra: hm....no....I don't think I will!  
  
Tidalryu: pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Wadra: nope  
  
Tidalryu: pweeeeeeeeeeeeeese!  
  
Wadra: um.....no  
  
Tidaryu: pick me or I'll banish you  
  
Wadra: tidalryu?  
  
Tidalryu: A river!  
  
Wadra: yes! You got it!  
  
Tidalryu: wow, that's a good one. Now lets try mine. *Wadra and tidalryu's faces are a mess. They had just eaten Popsicles and now they were reading the riddles. *  
  
Tidalryu: what has a good plot, but no reviews?  
  
Wadra: your fic, the five clans!  
  
Tidalryu: yes! You got it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: well, Joey's a dead guy.  
  
Serenity: yea.  
  
Yugi: JOEY! MY LOVE!  
  
Everyone else: O_O......  
  
Yugi: um.....I mean my friend..  
  
Everyone but Seto: oh, ok  
  
Seto: O_O.......  
  
Serenity: lets go bury him in my back yard!  
  
Everyone but Seto: YAY!!!!!!! *run to Serenity's house with a shovel and a box containing Joey's carcass. *  
  
Seto: O_O......  
  
*At Serenity's house*  
  
Tristan: ok, who's got the coffin?  
  
Everyone: *points to the box* that's the coffin  
  
Tristan: but..that's a post office box!  
  
Yugi: we couldn't afford a coffin. But when we put our money together, we could  
  
Tristan: well, than why didn't you?  
  
Tea: because the arcade was on the way to the coffin shop, and, well, we got a little sidetracked. But we then had just enough money to afford the biggest box in the post office.  
  
Tristan: -_-U...  
  
Yami: aren't you dead?  
  
Tristan: well, everyone dies at one point. Just like everyone's brought back at one point! Like Joey, he'll be back.  
  
Yami: ok, wait, *realizes that Joey is missing* Where is he?  
  
Serenity: *patting the ground with her shovel* all done!  
  
Everyone else: aw, we wanted to help....  
  
*the next day, the gang is at the card shop, they realize Seto is still there*  
  
Seto: O_O.........  
  
Everyone else: O_o Seto! Your STILL here?!  
  
Seto: O_O.........  
  
Tristan: aw, Yugi, you made Seto freak!  
  
Tea: that's ok, Yugi, you love him as a friend, that's a WONDERFUL way to love someone....  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Tea: and lastly, we'll always be there for you.  
  
Yugi: *claps*  
  
Yami: *asleep*  
  
Seto: O_O......  
  
Tristan: *trying to pull money out of Seto's pocket*  
  
Seto: O_O.....*snap* huh? What? *GASP* MY MONEEEEEEEEY!  
  
Joey: huh? Could you repeat that Tea? I wasn't listening  
  
Seto: thief, I'll never invite you to a bar B Q again!  
  
Serenity: Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR BAAAACK!!! Hey wait, was that Joey?  
  
Joey: oh yea, hi guys!  
  
Everyone: JOEY!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: JOEY! *hugs him*  
  
Seto: O_O.......  
  
Yugi: oops....  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: That's all! And I just checked, it does have two reviews. Thanks guys!  
  
Wadra: * holding a knife to Fooby*  
  
Tidalryu: fooby...come here boy!  
  
*knife breaks*  
  
Fooby: *hops to tidalryu*  
  
Tidalryu: ok, guys, r&r! 


	22. Fooby is lost

Tidalryu: HI! Um, IANA? You really don't have to answer this if your uncomfortable...but.....what's your MSN contact? You really don't have to answer that...  
  
Wadra: Don't answer, so yerself a favor.  
  
Tidalryu: yer a jerk.....  
  
Fooby: *mad* PETIEW!!!  
  
Wadra: jeez, soooooooooooooory!  
  
  
  
Seto: O_O..........  
  
Yugi: come on Seto! I'm so sorry, please snap out of it!  
  
Seto: O_O......  
  
Joey: O_O.......  
  
Tea: Personally, I don't blame Joey, it WAS him that Yugi hugged. But Seto should just calm down  
  
Seto: ok  
  
Joey: O_O.......  
  
Serenity: Hey Seto, Want to go make out?  
  
Seto: uh......ok! *shrugs*  
  
*Seto and Serenity walk off*  
  
Tristan: it's a good thing Joey's in a trance!  
  
Tea: agreed  
  
Yugi: I'msorryI'msorrysorrysorrysorry  
  
Joey: O_O......  
  
*6 days later*  
  
Joey: lets go to the arcade  
  
Tea: alright!!!!!!  
  
*Seto and Serenity come back*  
  
Tea: took ya a while!  
  
Joey: where were they?  
  
*a few moments later*  
  
Joey: O_O......  
  
Tea: to the arcade!!!!!  
  
*at the arcade*  
  
Tea: I win again! God Tristan! You stink at Barbie makeover! WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE HUH?!  
  
Seto: well, I can afford buying this arcade.....  
  
Serenity: OH! DO IT DO IT DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a few minutes later*  
  
Tea: -_- I loose again, wow Yugi, You rock at Barbie makeover..BUT YOU CANT BEAT ME IN THE TEA WINS GAME!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: guess what guys!! Seto owns the arcade now!  
  
Tea: ^_^ WOW! GREAT!  
  
Serenity: lets go to the joust game!  
  
Tidalryu: YES! That's my favorite game!  
  
Serenity: OH! Hi Tidy!  
  
Tidalryu: Hi Sery!  
  
Serenity: hi Tid!  
  
Tidalryu: Hi Ser!  
  
Serenity: hi Ti!  
  
Tidalryu: Hi Se!  
  
Seto: ......  
  
Tidalryu: oops! Hi Set!  
  
Seto: ^_^  
  
Wadra: idiots surround me!  
  
Tidalryu: isn't that right, Fooby? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidalryu: 0_0!!!!!! WHERE'S FOOBY !!!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: um, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh,  
  
Tidalryu: WAAAAAAAAAAAADRAAAAAAAAA  
  
Wadra:...um....^_^U what?  
  
Tidalryu: -_-  
  
Wadra: I swear I didn't!  
  
Tidalryu: ok, then, lets see! *takes magic mirror* *GASP*! A cloaked man captured Fooby! But its not Quadra! I can sense it!!!  
  
Wadra: oh well.  
  
Tidalryu: yea, He'll get out, lets just end the chapter to give him time  
  
Wadra: ok  
  
Tidalryu: oh yea! And I got a special offer! When people review, they get to choose a character from my fic, and they get a kiss from him/her! ^_^  
  
Wadra: that's dumb, its not like anyone's gonna pick you!  
  
Tidalryu: God shooties Wadra! Your SUCH a jerk!!!!!!!!! *runs into a room crying*  
  
Wadra: oh no, I made him cry, I better go comfort him, End the chappie. And IANA? Don't tell him your contact. He will talk to you too much 'cause he has no friends 


	23. tidalryu's craving

Tidalryu: bum bum bum BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM lollypop yea lollypop eat all the lollypops.  
  
Wadra:........shut up.  
  
Tidalryu: sorry, I'm just trying to make myself feel better about Fooby's disappearance.  
  
Wadra: whatever kid. Ok, I guess I'll start the chappie  
  
Tidalryu: WAIT! We gotta answer jster1983's question!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: we already answered it in the review stuff part 2 chapter.  
  
Tidalryu: I know, but that person might have missed it! And that's ok!  
  
Wadra: no its no, your dumb. That person's dumb, everyone's dumb!  
  
Tidalryu: ...........ok, listen, I never really had a crush on an author. Wadra and me just said that to get you people interested. Ok, lets start!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: ^0^ its almost my birthday, lalalalalalala, its almost my birthday, lalalalalala ^O^  
  
Serenity: Seto! Its almost your birthday?  
  
Yugi: gee, how'd you guess?.....  
  
Serenity: oh, I don't know  
  
Seto: stop being stupid you..you....CHEATER!  
  
Sernity: GASP! Cheater! It was just payback, PAYBACK I SAY!  
  
Seto: -_-U pay back for what?!  
  
Serenity: you picked up Mai's pencil in school and gave it to her when she dropped it!  
  
Seto: SO?! IT WAS JUST A PENCIL!  
  
Serenity: yes, and mine was just a hug!  
  
Seto: you know, I wouldn't be so mad if it wasn't with tidalryu!  
  
Serenity: well, what do you have against him!? He's a nice, sweet boy who only wants hugs and friends  
  
Seto: but he usually has neither.  
  
Serenity: and we only have OURSELVES to blame.  
  
Tidalryu: *walking out of the grocery shop with a bag of groceries* wow! I got some good carrots!  
  
Serenity: TIDY!!!!!!! *runs over and hugs tidalryu*  
  
Tidalryu: ^_^ YAY! HUG! *hugs back*  
  
Seto: _  
  
Serenity: *still snuggling with tidalryu*  
  
Yugi: O_O woah  
  
Tidalryu: *still cuddling with Serenity*  
  
Serenity: *lets go and goes back to the crew*  
  
*The yugioh cast lines up to hug tidalryu*  
  
tidalryu: ^_^ I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!  
  
*when all is finished*  
  
tidalryu: Seto...^_^  
  
Seto: O_o NO WAY!  
  
Tidalryu: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetoooooooooooooooooooo ^_^  
  
Seto: -_- I don't think so  
  
Serenity: can I go in place of him?  
  
Tidalryu: um......ok! ^_^  
  
Seto: O_o SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: *snuggling with tidalryu*  
  
Joey: now THERE is someone who I can trust with my sister  
  
Seto: O_o CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP IT?!?!?! SERENITY'S MINE!  
  
Tidalryu and Serenity: *still snugglin'*  
  
Seto: O_o.......  
  
Tidalryu: ok, I'm gonna go now!  
  
Yugi: where are you going?  
  
Tidalryu: to wadra and me's realm! Where we write the fic, talk to the readers, and all kinds a fun stuff!  
  
Serenity: can I come?  
  
Wadra: no  
  
Seto: no  
  
Joey and tidalryu: SURE!  
  
*a few moments later*  
  
Serenity: wow! This place is marvelous!  
  
Tidalryu: uh hu!  
  
Serenity: *notices an odd little closet that has walls made of soft pillows* what's that for?  
  
Tidalryu: THAT'S THE HUGGIE ROOM!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Serenity: ^_^ COOL! LET'S DO IT!  
  
Tidalryu: ok!  
  
Wadra: its times like this where I'm even happy to be with YOU fooby instead of tidalryu.  
  
Tidalryu and Serenity: *cuddlin' n' sugglin'* 


	24. Fooby is back

Tidalryu:.....................  
  
Wadra:.......................  
  
Tidalryu:.....................  
  
Wadra:........................  
  
Tidalryu.....................*blinks*  
  
Wadra: YOU LOSE! Mwahhahahahahahahahahahah  
  
Tidalryu: T_T.......oh well ^_^ thank you guys! For reviewing! T_T I'm SO unimportant......  
  
Wadra: you got THAT right  
  
Tidalryu: *glares* oh well, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: well, that's all. Look at that. Only a few more hours and I'm free of this prison called kindness. Hehehehe.....hahahaha.....MWAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA  
  
Mokuba: Seto! KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!!! I'm twying to sweep....  
  
Seto: mokuba, you KNOW I hate baby talk  
  
Mokuba: I'm gonna kill you, really, with this knife  
  
Seto: that's nice Mokuba, now, go to bed. If you want, I'll read you a bed time sto....*gets cut off, literally*  
  
Mokuba: *licks Seto's blood of the knife*  
  
Seto: X_X............  
  
Mokuba: mwahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra: *sees tidalryu has fallen asleep with his finger on the ! key* um, uh, *smiles evily* hehehe...*slowly takes tidalryu's finger of the ! key and begins typing.  
  
Mokuba: MUST.....BURN......NON-BELIEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*yugi is working in his garden*  
  
yugi: lalalalallalalalLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
everyone else: *comes in with red eyes and holding weapons of slaughtering death* must kill non-beleiver........  
  
Yugi: oh no......Wadra's in control! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *gets up and runs*  
  
*Scooby Doo Chase Music*  
  
Yugi: huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
*It rains rocks, and broccoli falls on Yugi, slowing him down*  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *becomes a fat old man*  
  
Yugi: I don wanna be oooooooooooooooooooooooold  
  
Wadra: heheheeeeeeeeee  
  
Tidalryu: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz hug hug hug........ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz snuggle snuggle cuddle ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Everyone: *drags Yugi into the crowd and devours him*  
  
Wadra: now, it is ALL believers!  
  
FOOBY TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Fooby: *comes out of no where* PETIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Wadra with an egg*  
  
Wadra: O_OU......what? What was that?! *falls down, tranquilized*  
  
Fooby: *wakes up tidalryu*  
  
Tidalryu: hum hu?  
  
Fooby: petiew....*points to Yugi's remains*  
  
Tidalryu:..........^_^ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Fooby: -_-U *gets to the controls*  
  
Yugi: *gets revived*  
  
Everyone else: *plays ring around the rosie*  
  
Wadra: X_X............  
  
Seto: hhahhahaha, you guys are so much fun!  
  
Yugi: ..........^_^  
  
Yami: LaLALALLALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAlalala 


	25. warning rated pg13 for language girl sco...

Tidalryu: look at me, I'm writing a chapter.. writing a chappie... Never stoping typing...oh yea...writing the chapter, that's me, oh yes!  
  
Wadra:...-_-U dumb head  
  
Fooby: peeeeeeeetiew!  
  
Wadra: what do you mean that's a babyish word?! Dumb head is one of my personal favorites!  
  
Fooby: *shrugs* (although he has no shoulders) petiew...  
  
Tidalryu: I'm typing, not stopping, just typing.  
  
Wadra: whatever, anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Tidalryu: my line.....  
  
  
  
Seto: WHAT?!  
  
Guidance councilor: yep, you have to go back to second grade!  
  
Seto: wh..wh.... WHY?!  
  
GC: 'cause HE said so! *points to Wadra*  
  
Wadra: *whistles innocently*  
  
Seto: WHY LISTEN TO HIM?!  
  
GC: 'cause if we do, He'll reward us with treasures beyond our WILDEST dreams!  
  
Seto: -_-U  
  
Wadra: *continues to whistle*  
  
Seto: well, I'm not doing it!  
  
GC: well then, gather up your little friends!  
  
Seto: um, why?  
  
GC: 'cause your all going to be girl scouts!!!!!  
  
Seto: O-o HUH?!  
  
Wadra: ^_~  
  
Seto: -_- I WILL get my revenge....  
  
*day one*  
  
teacher: I want to thank you all for coming!  
  
Yugioh cast: and we all thank you for teaching us teacher...  
  
Serenity: especially me! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: *glares*  
  
Serenity: O-o SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ok, WHY am I doing this again?!  
  
Seto: -_- Wadra set us up.  
  
Ryou: wow, this rocks!!!!  
  
Yugi: I'm finding this a bit embarrassing  
  
Yami: O-o GETMEAWAYGETMEAWAYIDONWANNABEAGIRLSCOUTPLEASESTOPTHISGETMEAWAYAWAYAWAYAWAY  
  
Tea: This is kinda odd.  
  
Mai: this skirt is SO unstylish!  
  
Teacher: ok, go sell cookies!  
  
*pairs for cookie selling*  
  
Yugi & Yami Bakura  
  
Yami & Tea  
  
Seto & Serenity (^_~)  
  
Mai & Joey  
  
Ryou & Tristan  
  
*Yugi and Yami Bakura's day*  
  
door: *ding-dong!*  
  
guy: *answers*  
  
Yugi: please buy some cookies!  
  
Guy: what?  
  
Voice from upstairs: HAROLD! WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT?!  
  
Guy: HOLD ON MARION! I'LL FUCK WITH YOU IN A SECOND! SOME HOMOSEXUAL BOYS WANT ME TO BUY THEIR CURCLIAR PIECES IF CRAP!  
  
Yugi: ^_^U maybe we'll try the next house.....  
  
*they are walking to the next house*  
  
Yami Bakura: Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, don't you know its all in the charm? Here let me show you how its done in the next house!  
  
Yugi: *knocks on the door*  
  
Woman: *answers*  
  
Yami Bakura: *bows quickly* please madam, buy our high quality cra-I mean cookies. The money you spend will be donated to red cross.  
  
Yugi: um, no it won't  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares*  
  
Yugi: ^_^U um, yes it will?  
  
Woman: sorry, I already HAVE lots'a cookies. *slams the door*  
  
Yami Bakura: YUUUUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *starts running*  
  
Yami Bakura: *chases him*  
  
*Yami and Tea's day*  
  
Yami and Tea: *making out in an alley*  
  
Tea: oh Yami, shouldn't we be selling cookies?  
  
Yami: yes, we should be, but we're not, this is better.  
  
Tea: ^_^ I agree  
  
*Seto and Serenity's day*  
  
Seto: come on serenity! We HAVE to sell more cookies than Yami!  
  
Serenity: um, Seto? *looks into an alley* we might not have to worry about that.  
  
Seto: *walks into the alley*  
  
Cloaked man: hello, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto:.....how do you know my name?  
  
Cloaked man: *is extremely tall* I am psychic young one! Your girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler, is coming.  
  
Seto: O-o PSYCHIC GUY!  
  
Cloaked Man: yes, I also know that Seto, you are wearing green underwear.  
  
Serenity: wow, he really is paranormal!  
  
Cloaked man: no, they're just sticking out of his pants, but I AM psychic.  
  
Seto: oh? Tell me something then, how many cookies will we have sold by the end of the day?  
  
Cloaked man: none, you will soon be freaked out and disgusted and will go home.  
  
Serenity: what could POSSIBLY freak us out now?! *starts kissing Seto*  
  
Cloaked Man: Seto, your not really an orphan....  
  
Seto: *continues to kiss Serenity, but eyes widen*  
  
Cloaked Man: your parents, after having four kids, abandoned the oldest one and the youngest one, you and Mokuba.  
  
Cloaked Man: but, still finding TWO children to be too difficult, they each took one and separated. And now, I will tell you Seto...SERENITY IS YOUR SISTER!!!!!  
  
Seto and Serenity: O-o WHATNOWAYYOURKIDDINGAWSHOOTTHISREALLYSTINKSI'MSICKENEDANDDISGUSTED!  
  
Seto and Serenity: *run home*  
  
*cloaked man's cloak falls off. Tidalryu is standing on Wadra's shoulders*  
  
Tidalryu and Wadra: *snicker and slap fives*  
  
Tidalryu: do you think they believed it?  
  
Wadra: well yea! Did you see that look on their faces?!!?!  
  
*Joey and Mai's day*  
  
Joey: Mai! Are you alright?!  
  
Mai: *has fallen into a sewer* no!  
  
Joey: oh, um, I'm gonna go get some help!  
  
Crocodiles: *Approach Mai*  
  
Mai: O_OU *whimper*  
  
Joey: *comes back with a crane*  
  
*Tristan and Ryou's day*  
  
Ryou: thank you very much sir! *receives the money*  
  
Tristan: oh good job Ryou! Now lets see...199,200,201,202,oh, a ten!212, 213 dollars so far!  
  
Ryou: that's good, but I bet we're behind the others!  
  
*later that day*  
  
Mai: *comes limping in with no left leg*  
  
Teacher: I am proud to announce that Ryou and Tristan are our winners!  
  
Seto and Serenity: *in their houses barfing in the toilet while crying* 


	26. pg13 warning over girl scouts two

Tidalryu: sorry this took so long, I've been really busy this past few weeks. MY grandfather died on Valentines day and some other stuff took place...But here we are! Back again! Guess who's back, guess who's back...  
  
Wadra: *on vacation*  
  
Tidal: Wadra, narrating won't be the same without you....  
  
Fooby: petiew?  
  
Tidal:.....^_^ AT WEAST A STILL HAVE YOU WITTLE GUY!!!!!  
  
Fooby: PETIEW! ^_^  
  
Tidal: ok, here we go! Girl Scouts 2!  
  
Fooby: Petiew! (on with the fic!)  
  
Seto:...sister...O_O......Sister.....O-o......Sister Serenity serenity sister sister sister Serenity serenister......O-oooooooooooooooo  
  
Serenity:......brother...O_O.....Brother....O-o....Brother Seto Seto brother brother brother Seto Setother.....O-oooooooooooooooo  
  
Yugi: um, guys? I have a small hunch they were just joking...  
  
Yami: *walks out of a closet with a hickie on his neck* huh?  
  
Tea: *walks out shortly after, apparently just finishing up putting her shirt on* what's up guys?  
  
Mokuba: (innocently) what were you guys doin? ^_^  
  
Tea: O-oU um, playing a game...  
  
Makuba: I WANNA PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into closet*  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O-o  
  
Mokuba: *sees a just finished game of monopoly* wow...  
  
Tea: T_T I'm sorry, I know Mokuba should only play monopoly junior...  
  
Joey: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Tristan: I'M CALLING THE POLICE!  
  
Yami: please stop, this is madness.  
  
Yugi: But Yami, what's with the hickie on your neck?  
  
Yami: oh that, Tea got mad because I was winning and threw a metal piece at me, that's just a black-and-blue mark from the impact.  
  
Tea: once again Yami, I'm really sorry about that...  
  
Serenity: but Tea, you seemed to be just finishing putting your shirt on!  
  
Tea: .....OH! *takes of shirt to reveal a t-shirt* it was hot in the closet, so I took my sweatshirt off.  
  
Everyone but Seto, yami, and tea: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH ok  
  
Seto: *curled up sucking thumb* Serenister...  
  
Serenity: Seto, Yugi's right, he was just joking.  
  
Scout Leader: GET UP! WE STILL HAVE COOKIES TO SELL!  
  
Tristan: -_- you DO know most of us are boys...  
  
Seto: Just..joking...right..O_O  
  
*15.657869872687648731548615445934698616-981-9826346421087 minutes later*  
  
Tea: ok, we're all in our uniforms right?  
  
Yugi: yes.......*thinking* (this is the happiest moment of my life!)  
  
Seto: letsa GO!  
  
Everyone: O-o?U?U?U?U  
  
Seto: whatsa yousa lokin sat?  
  
Tidalryu: *falling from the sky knocked out*  
  
Serenity: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Seto: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSA!  
  
Yugi: *after they all went to him* what happened?  
  
Tidalryu: who...who just said that?  
  
Yugi: I did! Yugi!  
  
Tidal: Yugi...my....child....  
  
Yugi: ?  
  
Tidal: the blindanator, disguised in a cloak, blindanated me..I cannot see...  
  
Tea: who could this blindanator be?  
  
Joey: we MUST quit girl scouts and try to find out who the blindanator is!  
  
Tidal: thank you, you've always been there for me Kegome  
  
Joey: O-o  
  
Tidal: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?!  
  
Fooby: *pulling on Tidal's arm* petiew......  
  
Tidal: What? I'm facing the wrong way? *in Egypt* ok, R 


	27. the 27th chapter

Tidalryu: A LETTER!  
  
Dear The idiot,  
  
Tidalryu: WADRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ^_^  
  
I'm never coming back  
  
Tidalryu: Wadra......T_T  
  
So I'm becoming my own author, and I will get more reviews then you... Starting today, Wadra will be his own author, (although the fics will still be by yours truly ^_~) And he will write gory stories for all bloodthirsty villains to enjoy!!!!  
  
Hate, Wadra  
  
Tidalryu: *drops the letter* Wa..dr..a..Wadra..I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! RIVALS WE ARE!!!!!  
  
Fooby: petiew?  
  
Tidalryu: no Fooby, you can't, no one would understand them! Like watch scenario one:  
  
Someone reading Fooby's fic: Petiew? PE? Tiewytiew? WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Tidalryu: Scenario two:  
  
Fuzzball reading Fooby's fic: petiew...(this is bad)  
  
Tidalryu: scenario three:  
  
Tidalryu: T_T FOOBY! I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!  
  
(End scenarios)  
  
Tidalryu: SETO! YUGI! Get over here!  
  
Seto:...wha?  
  
Yugi: yes?  
  
Tidalryu: u got people to kiss!  
  
Seto: great....  
  
Yugi: OH BOY! ^_^  
  
Tidalryu: *flipping thru pages* AHA!!!!! *lightning strikes* ...scary....anyway, Kaiba YOU must kiss Kaiba_fan_2.0!  
  
Seto:...did you just call me Kaiba?  
  
Tidalryu: GO! *throws Seto into a room along with Kaiba_Fan_2.0 labeled "The Room of All Touching Lips"*  
  
Yugi: what about me....?  
  
Tidalryu: you get to kiss...Mirru-loves-Yugi! COME ON DOWN! *throws them into the room too*  
  
Tea: DO I GET TO KISS YAMI?!?!  
  
Tidalryu:.....*flipping pages*...hmm...*continues flipping pages*...um....mm...i see.....no, you don't. BYE!  
  
Tea: *falls thru trap door*  
  
Yami:...?  
  
Tidalryu: ON WITH THE FIC!  
Serenity: AND WHERE WERE YOU MR. KAIBA!?  
  
Seto: *has kiss marks all over his cheeks* um......HE MADE ME DO IT! *points to a painting of tidalryu*  
  
Serenity: STOP MAKING EXCUSES! I'M LEAVING! FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: NO!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: YAY! Seto CAN FINNALLY SPEND TIME WITH ME AGAIN!  
  
Seto: T_T....Serenity...  
  
*in Thailand*  
  
Joey: AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU MR. MOTOU?!  
  
Yugi: *kiss marks all over his cheecks* why does it matter Joey?  
  
Joey:....uh.....NO REASON ^_^U  
  
*on Mars*  
  
Tea: AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU MR. YAMI?!  
  
Yami:.....?  
  
*back to wherever Seto was at the time Serenity dumped him*  
  
Seto: *drinking fruit punch out of a shot glass* nobody knows...the trouble I've SEEEEEEEEEEEEEN  
  
Sereinty: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
  
Seto: T_T  
  
Bakura: I feel so out of place in this chapter  
  
Ryou: I'm with you there...HEY! HOW COME YOUR IN THIS FIC?!  
  
Bakura:..I'm your Yami...  
  
Blindanator: I'm going to relive you of your sight  
  
Bakura: I'm finally in the fic and now I'm gonna get blindanated.  
  
Tea: OH NO!  
  
Blindanator: GOOD BYE EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: wah! *gets blindanated*  
  
Tidalryu: hey guys, sorry this took ten years. I was REALLY busy, (I wonder if people still check if I updated T_T) 


	28. Bakura goes wild

Tidalryu: KONICHU WA! IM SO HAPPY! WHY YOU ASK?!?! GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!  
  
Wadra:..They wouldn't let me use the same email address for a different account.  
  
Fooby: *sitting on Wadra's shoulder nuzzling his face against his cheek* PETIEW! ^_^  
  
Tidalryu: IN HONOR OF WADRA RETURNING, HE CAN WRITE THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wadra: oh..really?  
  
Tidalryu: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wadra:.my poor ears..  
  
Tsukasa: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Yugi: loo loo lala loo loo lala loo loo lala  
  
Seto: *hiding in bushes* must...burn.non-believer  
  
Yami: dude, im getting a dell  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm going to go now and fall off this cliff.  
  
Blindanator: RA!  
  
Tidalryu: YAMI BAKURA!!!!!! *kicks Wadra* no hurting! Im going to type the fic again  
  
Tidalryu: *is too late*  
  
Yami Bakura: *is upside down at the bottom of Mt. Everest* @_@  
  
Everyone: *continues on with their life*  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
(A.N.// Im gonna call Yami Bakura Bakura now and Bakura Ryou.)  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
Bakura: _  
  
Everyone: ^_^  
  
Bakura: o_o hm?  
  
Everyone: O_O NO!  
  
Bakura: I SMELL CUPCAKES!!!! ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_o WHAT?!  
  
Bakura: *relizes its just the air freshener* my cupcakes T_T....  
  
Everyone: *runs around in panic* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tristan: WHERE'S MY EAR?! I CAN'T FIND MY EAR! HAVE YOU SEEN MY EAR?!  
  
Bakura: *in a ballet tu-tu flying a military jet* MOMA NEEDS A NEW PAIR OF SHOES!  
  
Ryou:...This cant be happening....  
  
Yami: oh my..  
  
Seto: tell you the truth, I don't give a  
  
Yugi: WATCH YER MOUTH!  
  
Yami Bakura: KAIBA-KUN!  
  
Seto:.wha?  
  
Bakura: I need my daily happy doopy la la hug!  
  
Seto: OH DEAR LORD!  
  
Tidalryu: Wadra, u really screwed that up....  
  
Wadra:..yea  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. DUEL!

Tidalryu: IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS TOOK FOREVER! FOREVER! FOREVER! THE LAST TIME I UPDATED WAS LIKE. FOREVER AGO!!!!!!! But now I'm here, typing for you guys! Guess who's back?  
  
Wadra: my lunch?  
  
Tidalryu: .no? *ahem* IM BACK! AND SO IS THE REST OF THE KGG GANG!  
  
Fooby: ^_^ PETIEW!  
  
Tidalryu: IM SO HAPPY! I GOT TSUKASA TO COME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: I WANNA BE ALONE! I WANNA BE ALOOOOOOONE PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!  
  
Tidalryu: NO! ^_________^  
  
Wadra: I feel bad for him.  
  
Tidalryu: SUMMON YOUR GUARDIAN!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEAAAAAASE!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: ...no  
  
Tidalryu: COOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOON  
  
Tsukasa: I WANNA BE ALOOOOOOOONE!  
  
Tidalryu: summon your guardian, and I'll leave you alone.  
  
Tsukasa: ......fine.  
  
Tidalryu: HAPPY FUN PARK!  
  
Tidalryu: and Sakuya, of COURSE you can kiss Peggy!  
  
Pegasus: ME? AND SAKUYA?! TENCHI'S GIRLFRIEND?! HOT HOT HOT!  
  
Tidalryu: TO THE ROOM OF ALL TOUCHING LIPS!  
  
Pegasus: PEGGY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, UNGH! PEGGY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, UNGH! OH OH OH OH OH UNGH!  
  
*can hear Pegasus laughing like a maniac.*  
  
tidalryu: ...............?  
  
Tsukasa: Im all alone with my cat and little rainbow girl, I'm happy here...  
  
Tidalryu: GUARDIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: UNGH! *slams staff into ground, guardian emerges form a portal in the sky*  
  
Tidalryu: ^_^ GUARDIAN!  
  
Seto: *is blasting a punching bag to bits with a staple gun*  
  
Punching Bag: *has a picture of Yami's head glued on it*  
  
Seto: *smiles evily* I'LL GET YOU PHAROAH!!  
  
Yami: Seto, I'm right here.  
  
Seto:...hahaha.ha  
  
Yami Bakura: WEEEEE WEEEEEE LOOKS AT MY BALLOONS!  
  
Ryou: please, calm yourself Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura: *flying*  
  
Ryou: 'scuse me?  
  
Joey: *Is looking through his deck* hey Yug, should I take this one out?  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
Joey: this one?  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
Joey: howa'bout  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
Joey: Yug, what are you saying? *watery eyes*  
  
Yugi: I'm saying yes.  
  
Joey: well you think my deck isn't worth your time?! HOWABOUT A DUEL THEN? *Orange background and fancy style draws a card form his duel disk. *  
  
Yugi: *lays back* NAH!  
  
Joey: *anime falls..down the stairs*  
  
Seto: I'LL DUEL YOU JOEY! WITH OUR RAREST CARD AT STAKE!  
  
Joey: GOT IT! FOR ME ITS MY TIME WIZARD AND YOU YOUR OBELISK THE TORMENTER!  
  
Seto: Why would want that stupid Time Wizard card, its downside is too risky.Howabout that shield and sword?  
  
Joey: DEAL!  
  
Yugi: -_- zzZZ  
  
Everyone: ITS TIME TO DUEL!  
  
(8000/8000)  
  
Joey: I PLAY DOO-DOO HEAD IN ATTACK MODE!(1500/1200) AND I ALSO SET TWO FACE DOWN CARDS!  
  
Seto: Joey, I'm right here, you don't have to yell.  
  
Joey: ^_^U sorry.  
  
Seto: done?  
  
Joey: yup yup  
  
(8000/8000)  
  
Seto: I play one card face down in defense mode.  
  
Joey: I FLIP FAIRY'S HAND MIRROR!  
  
Seto: that won't help you now.  
  
Joey: I know that! (damn)  
  
Seto: anyway, I set one card face down and end my turn.  
  
(8000/8000)  
  
Joey: I PLAY KITTY KAT KAT WHO LIKES CHEESE BALLS THAT ARE DANGEROUSLY CHEESY IN ATTACK MODE! (5000/6786432)NOW! GASEOUS CHEESE ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Kitty kat kat who likes cheese balls that are dangerously cheesy: *spits cheese gas at Seto's card*  
  
Seto: I FLIP MIRROR FORCE!  
  
Joey: that won't help you know.  
  
Seto: um, yes it will  
  
Joey: I know that! (damn)  
  
Joey's monsters: *die*  
  
Joey: *cluthing head with hands* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Seto: o_oU  
  
Joey: *hair covering eyes and hanging head dramatically* I.end my turn.  
  
Seto: o_oU I flip my face down monster! COME OUT BLUE EYES HUGE DRAGON! (3500/3700)  
  
Behd: I'm fat fat fat!  
  
Tea: hey Tristan, spell "racecar" backwards.  
  
Tristan: its..racecar HEY! RACECAR!  
  
Tea: ^_^ I KNOW!  
  
Seto: BLUE EYES HUGE DRAGON! ATTACK JOEY WHEELER DIRECTLY!  
  
Joey: AAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Seto: I'm not done yet! I PLAY BUNNY IN ATTACK MODE!  
  
/) /) ( ._.) (")(")  
  
Joey: whoa.  
  
Joey: MAH TURN!  
  
(8000/5500)  
  
Joey: um.^_^U hold on! *turns around and is doing something with his hands. Paper shreds are seen flying everywhere as Joey takes scissors from his pocket. Then he says something to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *throws him a pen*  
  
Joey: *draws on what he is hiding*  
  
Joey: k, done. I PLAY "I DIDN'T JUST CHEAT BY MAKING THIS UP" IN ATTACK MODE!  
  
*a badly drawn monster appears on the field*  
  
I didn't just cheat by making this up: arooooooooooooo *eats Seto's monsters*  
  
(5500/-769875207529)  
  
Joey: I WIN!  
  
Seto: its..its..impossible...  
  
Bakura: I like French fries..*looks at you and points to the screen* do YOU?  
  
Ryou: PLEASE yami!  
  
Seto: *falls to his knees* I.lost to Wheeler.  
  
Tea: Racecar, racecar, racecar, racecar!  
  
Blindanator: *appears* SAY BYE-BYE SIGHT!  
  
Serenity: but, I already went through that..  
  
Blindanator: um.your excused. *waves wand as for the rest of you..*a golden tentacle-type thing goes through his chest*  
  
Tidalryu: *is up in the sky bouncing on the guardian* GUARDIAN!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Tidalryu: *watery eyes* THEY'RE ALL HAPPY TO SEE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *curled up in a ball sucking his thumb* no... 


End file.
